The Rise of Enderlox
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: Deadlox has a secret. A deadly secret. One that could destroy not only his life, but those of others as well... Rated for bloody scenes and death later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Jeez, this isn't even 300 words IT'S SO SHORT! TIME TO RE-WRITE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft**

**Deadlox's POV**

The stone ground beneath our feet clacked as we cautiously crept through the cave. Ahead of the group was Sky, butter sword in hand, followed closely by Husky, wielding an iron pickaxe. I was at the back of the group, watching out for a sneak attack, while Jason was far ahead of us, letting us all know if there was any danger ahead. The rest of the Team, Jerome, Mitch and Ssundee were out hunting for food. Seto was still on that meeting thing with other sorcerers, I didn't care too much about it.

So, you know, normal day in the life of Team Crafted.

Until, suddenly, my head started to throb. I felt my pupils dilate as I stumbled back, leaning against the wall and clutching my head, by bangs swaying in front of my eyes, but luckily continuing to keep the left one covered.

'_Oh no…_' Dread filled by heart as I realized there was only one possible way for me to feel this kind of pain.

"Uh, Deadlox, are you OK?" I lifted my head, which was suddenly quite strenuous, to see Sky staring at me, worry evident even with his eyes hidden by those dark glasses. Husky also turned to me, only just having noticed I had fallen behind.

"U-Uh, I'm, I'm fine!" I manage to stutter out, trying to sound normal as my stomach began to twist itself into knots. "Just a litt-tle headache, th-that's all!"

"You sure dude? Jason asked, who had noticed the hold-up and come to check on us.

"Y-yeah, you guys go o-on ahead, I'll ju-just hang up here a bit, I'll ca-atch up…" I insisted, beginning to get desperate.

Jason turned to the others, and they shared a glance. It was clear neither of them believed me, though they shared a nod and told me they'd go on ahead anyway.

Once my friends were out of listening range, I let myself collapse onto the ground, clutching my stomach with hand, the other in a fist on the stone floor, attempting to hold myself up. I coughed violently, cringing as my mouth was filled with a metallic taste and a deep, red liquid splattered to the floor. My suspicions were only confirmed when the blood darkened to a deep shade of purple.

"E-Enderlox…"

"**_You called?"_**

There he was. The voice inside my head, who I thought I'd gotten rid of years ago. "I al-already banished you, dammit, w-why are you here!?"

**_"_****_Now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"_**

"We are not friends."

**_"_****_Whatever."_**

"What do you w-want, anyway? You can't d-do anything, you can't fight me!"

**_"_****_Oh, but I can! Just you watch…"_**

I was about to ask what he meant by that when a throbbing pain erupted from my chest, spreading through my body. I couldn't help but scream out at the pain. As I staggered, attempting to remain standing, my hair fell over my right eye. As it was uncovered I felt a stabbing pain in my eye, as if a large needle was poking it. The pain I felt earlier was concentrated into my spine as ripped black and grey wings sprouted out of my back. I travelled down to my tailbone and only spread as a spikey tail burst through my skin, and grey horns sprouted from my head. My skin burned as it was covered with black scales in certain areas, specifically around my new wings and tail. I barely noticed the green light from my headphones turning purple as I felt like I had been ripped from my own body.

The pain faded, almost as suddenly as it appeared. My hand moved, but not of my own accord. On it's own, it turned as I stared at it, clenching as a grin spread across my face.

**"****Oh, how I love proving people wrong!" **the voice came out my mouth, but it was not mine. It was deeper, and seemed to echo around the room and in my head. My head tilted back in a chilling laugh, filled with madness and insanity.

_"__STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" _I tried to yell, trapped inside my own mind. _"STOP THIS GODDAMMIT!"_

**"****Easy, easy…I'm not gonna take over yet, I'm not even strong enough yet! No, you can keep your ****_precious_**** body for a little longer…my lovely host…" **he said, brushing my hair back into position dismissively

Pain spread through 'my' body once again, but instead of getting progressively painful, it seemed to fade as my spine retracted back to that of a regular human, horns retracting, scales fading away. I blinked and panted as I regained control of my body, headphones fading back to green. The blood I had coughed up earlier returned to it's regular crimson as I staggered to my feet.

I clenched my fists and my breath hitched, as the depth of the situation truly sunk in.

"He's back…"

**Muuuuuch better! I'll probably keep most of Author's Notes the same for the rest of the chapters, but until then, this is Midnight Blaze, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Getting Worse

**Disclaimer: Is my name Markus Persson? Or Jens Bergensten? No. Therefore, I don't own Minecraft, and didn't at any point in time.**

**Sky's POV**

I'm worried about Deadlox. It'd been a while since he left us, and he didn't seem like he was in the best state at the time.

'_Something's wrong…'_

Just as I had this thought, thudding footsteps and heavy breathing interrupted me. I looked behind me to see Deadlox running over, bending down to catch his breath.

"Deadlox! There you-" my breath hitched as I noticed the rips in his clothing, the gashes in his back and bloodstains on his clothes. There was also some blood on the side of his mouth.

"Dude, what the hell happened!?" Husky said what I'm sure we were all thinking.

"N-nothing, just ran into some monsters…no big deal," he shrugged, exposing parts of his skin where he seemed to be burnt.

I knew it was bullcrap. I marched over to my best friend and grabbed his hand, heading towards the exit of the cave. "Come on, you need to get home."

"But-"

"Sky's right, dude."

"Not you, too, Jason!"

Eventually the debate died down as Deadlox accepted that we were leaving, and I could let go of his hand. Now that he was walking next to me, I could see his face properly. I could practically see the gears turning in his brain, as he seemed to be deep in thought. His mouth was pulled into a thin line, body tense. I would've asked if he was OK, but I knew he would just say it was nothing, so I didn't bother. Ignoring the butter around me, making sure to come back for it later, I simply stared straight ahead and focused on finding the closest exit and getting Deadlox home.

**Deadlox's POV**

I closed the door and leant against it with a sigh, letting myself slide down so I was sitting against it. Sky had been so insistent on getting me home; I wasn't really given a chance to argue. I could tell he had been watching me the whole time. I hated to worry him, but if I told my friends the truth, well, let's just say I'd rather not.

When we got home from our trip, I had headed straight up to my bedroom, saying I was tired. Truthfully, I was just tired of everyone's eyes on me, thinking I wouldn't notice.

Why was this happening? Why now? _'I have to figure out what's going on and-'_

**_"_****_Don't bother."_**

I grit my teeth. "Get outta my head, dammit!"

**_"_****_No. I don't want to." _**He stated dismissively. If he had a body, he'd probably be pouted with his arms crossed. I hated it when he did that – it always got under my skin.

"You won't get away with this, Enderlox!

**_"_****_Yes I will. I wouldn't have let myself be known if I wasn't sure of my plan."_**

"What plan?"

**_"_****_Ever since you, as you put it, 'banished' me 12 years ago, I've been plotting. Scheming. Lying in wait as my power grew, until the time was right!"_**

"Quit gloating, you haven't won yet!"

**_"_****_Haven't I?"_******

**Mitch's POV**

We came back, complete with a stack each of steak and pork chops, to Sky, Jason and Husky drinking coffee. Husky was staring right into the murky liquid inside the blue and grey mug. Jason's hand was shaking, making coffee spill out of his blue and grey one, and Sky was gripping his black and gold mug so tight, I was worried the handle would snap off.

"Where's Deadlox?" Ssundee asked.

"Upstairs, he got hurt…" Husky said.

An awkward silence blanketed the room, practically suffocating me.

"U-uh…I'll go make the rest of us some coffee…"

I let out a sigh as I left the living room and entered the kitchen. I headed over to the counter, putting the meat in a chest along the way, and opened up a cabinet.

"So, what happened exactly?" I heard Jerome ask in the other room. I pulled down three mugs – one red and black, one brown and black and blue. I also reached for a black and green one, but figured if Deadlox wasn't feeling to good, he probably wouldn't want anything to eat or drink right now.

"We're not sure – he wasn't feeling well so he told us to go on ahead," Sky's voice echoed from the living room. I grabbed the kettle and turned on the water tap, filling it to the maximum. "When he returned, he was all bloodied up and injured."

I set the kettle down and switched it on. As it started to boil, I grabbed a spoon and pulled a tin off the shelf, removing the lid to reveal ground coffee inside. "How the heck did that happen?" Biggums never was subtle about stuff, was he?

"He said he got into a fight with some monsters, but I'm not sure I believe him…" I picked up the spoon and filled each much with two spoonful's of coffee, adding an extra spoon of sugar for Jerome. I filled each mug to about one third with milk, adding some more for myself. I lifted the kettle and poured it into the cups, stirring each one with my spoon.

Suddenly, a thud was heard from upstairs. I stuck my head through the door and saw everyone was looking up the stairs. I turned my gaze as well as another thump was heard.

"Uh…I'll go check on Deadlox!" I volunteered.

As I climbed up the staircase, I couldn't help but feel dread filling my heart. Maybe I was just being paranoid? I wasn't quite sure. I soon found myself approaching Deadlox's bedroom door. I knocked on the hard birch wood. "Deadlox?"

**Deadlox's POV**

I gasped as a familiar pain filled my body. I gripped my wrecked T-shirt, attempted to ignore the pain. "I think you've forgotten, y-you're not the only one in this fight!" I stuttered, attempting to resist Enderlox's influence. "My friends will s-stop you!"

**_"_****_Empty threats. You won't tell them, you're too scared to. By the time they figure out, I'll have taken full control."_**

"S-so!? They can s-still kill you!"

**_"_****_At what cost? Even if I don't get to them first, they'd have to kill you in order to get to me."_**

I hated it, but I knew he was right. I wouldn't admit it, though. "T-they'll do what's right!" I insisted.

**_"_****_Oh, sure they will!" _**I could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice. My hands were shaking, as I stumbled, failing to resist the pain throughout my body. I tripped over a bowl I'd left on the floor and fell over, my hair covering my eye. Once again, pain erupted from my spine, skull and skin as Enderlox once again took over.

He reached up and stretched, cracking his (my? Our?) knuckles with a cringe worthy 'snap!'

_"__Can you not?"_

"**Not what?"**

_"__Ugh, never mind…"_

Enderlox gazed around my bedroom. As he walked past a mirror, I noticed the fangs in my mouth and the deep purple of my eye.

Enderlox was in full control.

In less than a second, his arm flew up, then straight back down, throwing his elbow onto my crafting table. Only instead of just hurting himself, the table flew into the air, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

_"__Dude, what the hell!?"_

Enderlox simply smirked as he jogged around my room, throwing around my furniture and slamming things on the ground, not only destroying many of my possessions, but also making a huge racket.

There was a knock at the door.

My head whipped around as a voice asked: "Deadlox?" I recognized it as Mitch's.

**"****Crap," **Enderlox murmured, before surrendering control back to me.

I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily as the pain subsided, but the feeling of dread and despair stayed just as strong. I heard the door creak open as Mitch ran over and bent down to me.

"Dude, are you OK?" he asked.

"I…don't know…"

**And that's a wrap! If you enjoyed, please leave a follow, favourite, or review. It'd make my day.**

**Anyway, Midnight, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stop It!

**I'm on a roll here! I guess I just like this story a lot. Seriously, I wanna see how it ends as much as you guys! Um… I guess that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

**Ssundee's POV**

When Mitch told us about Deadlox's destroyed room, we were more worried than ever! We started brainstorming on what could've happened.

"Maybe he's upset about something," Jerome suggested.

"Biggums, I think 'upset' is an understatement," Mitch said.

"But he said he didn't know what happened, so it can't have been that either way," Jason said.

"Maybe he's got some kind of condition that makes him really angry at certain times, like I go crazy when not wearing sunglasses. That would explain why he doesn't know what's happening," I suggested.

"Maybe…"

**Deadlox's POV**

I tried to breathe. Mitch healed me of any wounds, but nothing could quench my fear. What if Enderlox was right? What if I couldn't stop him? I had to tell my friends. If I couldn't stop him, at least they'd know what was happening. Sure, I would die along with Enderlox…but at least they'd be safe. I stood up and made my way to my bedroom door.

**Sky's POV**

We were discussing Deadlox's situation when we heard a thump coming from the stairs. I ran over to see a horrific sight. Deadlox, bloodied and breathing shakily, was lying at the bottom of the stairs. My guess is that he was coming down but tripped. Stone brick stairs have very sharp edges-that would explain the blood. I stood there stunned for a second before-

"Deadlox!"

I ran over to him. "Are you OK man? Talk to me Deadlox, please…"

**And that's a wrap. Sorry I written in forever, I've been busy with school and stuff. Also, I usually decide which stories I update next by the amount of reviews, so if you want more soon, review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Explainations

**That's a lot of reviews! Therefore, I'm updating, right now. Enjoy!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Deadlox? Deadlox, are you OK man?" Sky asked, leaning over me.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? I heard a thump and found you unconscious at the bottom of the stairs," he asked.

"I tripped," I explained. I then remembered why; "Guys, we need to talk, now!"

"When I was a baby, I was kidnapped by an enderman. He took me to the End, where some ender essence was forced into me, creating and entire new entity in my mind. He lay in waiting for years, growing as I did, until I was 14. He took over my body, and I was lucky to retrieve my body. I thought he was gone forever…but he's not. He's back. Whenever my hair falls over my other eye, he can take control. Worse, he can cause excruciating pain, making me double over, giving him control. I don't think I'll be able to stop him…if it comes to it, I need you to kill him. His name is Enderlox," I finished my explanation.

We were sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate each. My mug was black and green, Sky's yellow and black, Jason's blue and orange, Mitch's red and black, Jerome's brown and black, Husky's blue and gray, and Ssundee's black and blue.

" 'Course man, why wouldn't we?" Husky asked.

"Because…because I'll die with him!" I said, turning away.

Everyone gasped. Jason's helmet cracked.

"WHAT!?" Sky yelled. I covered my ears. "Why would you ask that!?"

I looked at him in the eyes, past his sunglasses. He looked freaking murderous. I know he'd never hurt me, but I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I ran to my room. "Deadlox, wait!"

**Husky's POV**

Sky sat down. He still looked angry.

"Dude, don't be so hard on him. It's not his fault-" Jerome tried to reason with him but was cut off by Sky; "I won't kill my best friend, and he knows it. So how could he ask me to?"

Sky looked at me. "This is all your fault," he said, so quietly I wasn't sure he'd actually said it.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, this is all your fault!" Sky said, standing up.

"How is this my fault!?" I stood up as well

"You asked him why not! You made him tell us!"

"Seriously? You're just guilty, and making it like its someone else's fault makes you feel better about it, right?" I accused him.

He hesitated before saying "NO! No way, I'd never do that!"

I grinned smugly. "Got it right, didn't I?"

He growled.

"Guys, break it up!" Mitch said, intercepting our conversation "If it's anyone's fault, it's that enderman's."

I calmed back down and sat down.

"Sky should apologise," Jason suggested.

"Why?"

"For yelling at him."

"Right…"

**Gonna stop it right there guys. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Dragon out!**


	5. Chapter 5: DAMN YOU SKY!

**I'm back! Yay!**

**Everyone: AHHHH!**

**Me: What?**

**Deadlox: It's the author!**

**Sky: Run Deadlox!**

**Deadlox: *hides under bed***

**Me: Seriously dude? What's wrong with him?**

**Mitch: He's scared that you're gonna 'torture' him more.**

**Me: Huh? Whatever. This chapter things start to look up for you Deadlox. Or is that next chapter? Anyway enjoy!**

**BTW this week every day after school and maybe on Saturday too I will update at least 1 chapter on at least 1 story.**

**Sky's POV**

I slowly knocked on Deadlox's bedroom door.

"Come in," I heard him say quietly. I walked in to a peculiar sight. There were 5 empty jars of hair gel and 1 half full jar in front of Deadlox, who was applying it to his hair. "Argh, it's no use," he said, slumping his shoulders.

"What's no use?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Sky," he said noticing me. "I was trying to make my hair stay in one place. I thought that if I could make Enderlox stay away for long enough he'd disappear again."

"Look Deadlox, I'm sorry I yelled at you-"

"No, no it's fine," he cut me off. "I would have done the same thing."

Suddenly he doubled over.

"Deadlox!"

"Run… run and seal away the door," he said.

I quickly obeyed his orders. I heard a scream and some thrashing.

**Deadlox's POV**

I heard Sky push I bunch of blocks in front of my locked door. _Is that bedrock? How did he get bedrock!? Why am I thinking about this when I'm in the middle of a seizure!?_ I lie down on the floor. My head starts trashing back and forth. My hair sweeps over my other eye.

"Shit."

I scream out in pain as Enderlox takes over again.

"Guess who's back?"

**Jerome's POV**

The screech made my fur stand up on end. Sky had explained what happened and we all got ready to fight Enderlox if he somehow broke through the bedrock. We heard a bunch of thumping noises and I gripped Betty even tighter.

"Leave me alone!"

_Oh no…Deadlox!_

"Never. I'm here to ruin to my life, so that's what I'm gonna do!" yells a deeper, more reptilian voice.

_Enderlox…_

He roared. "Are you kidding me?" Enderlox yelled. We heard glass smash and the flapping of wings as they faded away.

"Sky, did you leave the windows uncovered?" asked Ssundee.

"Heh, heh…" Sky said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. We all glared at him. "Hey! I didn't know he could fly! I thought he would just die of fall damage if he fell out the window!"

I face-palmed.

"Well there's no use looking for him now," Mitch said.

"But we don't want to just wait until he comes home!" yelled Husky as he looked outside. "Especially when it's getting dark like it is now."

"Let's all sleep in the attic," Sky suggested. "It's hard to access, there are no windows, and we can easily block of the entrance. I'll keep watch-"

"Oh no you don't! You're too easily distracted!" yelled Jason.

"No I'm not!"

Jason pulled out a butter ingot. "Pretty…" I said Sky's eyes light up under his sunglasses. Jason put the ingot away and Sky went back to normal.

"See my point?" he asked.

"Hmph!" Sky sulked.

**LOL Sky you're an idiot.**

**Sky: Hey!**

**Deadlox: I thought you said it was gonna get better this chapter!**

**Me: I said this chapter or the next. OK so I've seen people do this and I like it so I'm letting you ask the characters questions and dares to answer in the bottom AN as long as it doesn't break the 4****th**** wall.**

**Sky: 4****th**** wall! **

**Me: If it does-**

**Sky: 4****th**** wall!**

**Me" -you will be-**

**Sky: 4****th**** wall!**

**Me: -sent to the bedrock room of boredom-**

**Sky: 4****th**** wall!**

**Me: -like Sky will if he doesn't shut up!**

**Sky: Aw…**

**Anyway, Dragon out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Eating Enderpearls

**This was originally one chapter but I split it into 2, that's why I'm updating 2 chapters at a time. Deadlox I promise things look up for you this chapter.**

**Deadlox: Thank Notch!**

**Enjoy!**

**Enderlox's POV (Yay!)**

I flew away. Idiots. I'm half-Enderdragon, what did they expect?

**I think they expected you to fall-you're way too fat for those wings!**

"How immature can you get?" I asked my good side.

**Hey-we're 17. What do you expect?**

"You're 17. I'm 21." I explained.

**How does that even work? **Deadlox asked.

"I have no idea," I told him.

I flew for a little longer before it got dark. I found a cave and lit a fire. Deadlox caught a few fish when he was in his body, and left them in his satchel, which was conveniently strapped over my shoulder. They were a little stale, but good apart from that.

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

1 hour later

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"No."

**Give me my body back.**

"How many times are you gonna ask!?"

**Until you give me what I want. Unless you prefer I take it by force…**

"I'd like to see you try," I said. Suddenly immense pain filled my body. My hand, out of my control, shakily went to brush my hair back.

"No!" I yelled, pushing my arm back. All I did was slow him down. Eventually he took back control.

**Deadlox's POV**

Oh, thank Notch! I stand up and stretch my legs.

**I hate you! I hate sharing the same body!**

"Hey I don't like it either buddy. Trust me, if there was some way I could get rid of you, I would," I told the whining hybrid.

**Actually…**

"What do I have to do?"

**Eat an enderpearl.**

I almost choked on air. "WHAT!" I exclaimed.

**Yeah, then I throw it, making you vomit, and teleport in front of you. It has to be at midnight though! Otherwise it won't work.**

I check my clock. 10:30. I smirk. I walk deeper into the cave.

1 hour later and I had 24 obsidian and one diamond pickaxe in fairly good condition. I started building a hollow 4x4x4 cube with no corners.

**What are you doing?**

"You'll see," I said as I placed the 2nd last block. "And now we wait."

20 minutes later

**Start chewing**

"What?"

**Enderpearls are really chewy. It'll take roughly 5 minutes to chew enough for you to swallow.**

I checked my clock. 11:54. I pop an enderpearl in my mouth and start chewing. It didn't taste too bad actually. Like a cookie that's been waaaaay overcooked. I set an alarm to go off at exactly midnight. I checked my watch again. 11:57. I looked in my satchel. My sword, my pick, the last block of obsidian, some steaks, some fish and a map. I took out the map. I was roughly 10 chunks away from home.

_That's gonna be a long trip on foot_.

Let's hope I find a horse or something. I checked my clock again. 1:59. I went over to the obsidian cube and leant into the 1 block hole. My alarm went off and I swallowed. I waited. I couldn't feel anything. I was getting worried when I felt something in my stomach. It rose to my throat and tried to make its way out my mouth. I spat out the enderpearl and out popped Enderlox. I quickly sealed off the last block.

"What the- hey!" I heard him fume. I stuck my tongue out at him (even though he couldn't see it) and went to get some sleep.

**There. You happy with that Deadlox?**

**Deadlox: Yes! Finally I don't have to share body with that thing! **

**Enderlox: Excuse me?**

**Deadlox: You are disgusting Enderlox! Isn't that obvious? Plus I no longer have to clean my room when he messes it up.**

**Enderlox: I mess it up a lot :D **

**Me: I thought you'd be happy that you didn't have to die with him.**

**Deadlox: Yeah, that too!**

**Enderlox: Who said I'm gonna die?**

**Me: Me, and I'm the author. I CONTROL EVERYTHING!**

**Enderlox: Crap.**

**Dragon, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Deadlox

**Hey guys, yeah, sorry, I couldn't update yesterday due to flu vaccines. **

**Mitch: Did it hurt?**

**Jerome: How long did it take?**

**Jason: And most importantly, did you get jelly beans at the end?**

**Derp Ssundee: Do you want some cake?**

**Me: A tiny bit, about 5 seconds, no but she offered cookies, and…uh…no thanks?**

**Derp Ssundee: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE!?**

**Me: Who took Ssundee's glasses!?**

**Derp Ssundee: EAT MY CAKE!*attacks Dragon and tries to shove cake in his mouth***

**Husky: Um…enjoy!**

**Sky: *tries pulling Ssundee off* Someone give Ssundee some sunglasses!**

**Deadlox's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I got ready to leave and checked on Enderlox. As I approached the obsidian room I heard a smash. And again. And again. It was coming from the obsidian room. When I arrived I saw a tiny break in the bedrock.

"Just…one more…hit!"

_**Smash!**_

"Ok…take 2"

_**Smash!**_

I laughed. "Seriously Enderlox?" I used my pick to remove one block and look in at the hybrid. Enderlox had bags under his amethyst eyes and bruises all over his body. He was panting heavily. "Have you been doing that all night?" I asked him

"What do you think, doofus?" he retorted.

"You're calling _me _a doofus? You're the one who was bashing his head on the wall all night."

Enderlox snarled and I quickly replaced the block. I set out on my way home.

**Jason's POV**

I checked my map. Seto made them for us but is currently at a wizards' interview in Africa. It'll be a while before he gets back. He colour coded arrows to represent us that moved when we moved. There were 6 arrows all clustered together; blue, yellow, red, brown, and black. Us. A couple of chunks away there was a neon green arrow.

'Deadlox…'

Near Deadlox, in what looked like a small obsidian room, was a glitching purple dot. I didn't know what that was, but I didn't like it. Deadlox started moving in our direction.

"Guys, Deadlox is coming our way!"

"Sweet!" said Jerome, who was bringing the horses. Jerome was always in charge of the animals, except personal pets, like Jeffery, Dillon, and Benny. Benny is Sky's dog. We have 3 horses; a black stallion called Shadow, a white horse called Speedy, and a brown horse called Chocolate. Jerome and Mitch ride Chocolate, Sky and Deadlox ride Shadow, and Ssundee and Seto ride Speedy. I just fly via jetpack. We set off towards Deadlox's arrow.

**Enderlox's POV**

"How dare he! He thinks he can just lock me in here! I can escape just watch!"

I slammed my arm against the door. It hits a bunch of bruises from before and becomes really painfull. I back away quickly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cringe. I yell in frustration and punch the wall. A small crack appears. "Well, this is interesting…"

**Deadlox's POV**

I looked down at the map. I saw Team Crafted's arrows on the horses coming my way. I checked on Enderlox. He was still bashing himself on the wall. He quickly backed away. Must've injured himself. He walked forward a bit and stayed there. Probably trying to punch a way out. Poor Enderlox. He's delusional. I almost feel sorry for him…almost.

'Jeez Deadlox, are you going soft? This is Enderlox here, you know, your alter-ego that has caused you much more pain and grief that anyone here could ever imagine?' I coached myself.

I looked back down at the map.

'Wait what does that line mean…?'

"AHHHHH!"

**Yes! Cliffy!**

**Derp Ssundee: Shaddup and eat my cake!**

**Me: NO!  
>Deadlox: I got it! *shoves glasses on Ssundee*<strong>

**Ssundee: Huh? What happened? *stares at cake, then at Dragon, then back at cake* Oh.**

**Me: So, I got no questions. Please people ask our characters stuff! Dare them stuff! Dare Mitch and Jerome to kiss!**

**Mitch & Jerome: WHAT? **

**Me: Anyway, Dragon out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ouch

**The ban is over! You know what that means? NEW CHAPTER!**

**Deadlox: Finally…I've been in pain for 2 weeks COME ON DUDE!**

**Readers: What?**

**Me: STOP GIVING OUT SPOILERS DEADLOX!**

**Deadlox: **** sowee.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ssundee's POV **

I hold the map as I hold Speedy's reins with the other. Suddenly Deadlox's arrow starts blinking red as it walks into a line. "Uh…guys? Why is Deadlox flashing?"

"Huh?" Jason says, looking at his map. His eyes widen under his helmet. "Crap. That mean he's hurt!"

We ride pretty fast after that.

**Deadlox's POV**

I cringe as I hear a crack. I look at my leg. Is it supposed to bend that way? Aw man it hurts so much. I struggle to keep consciousness. I look up to see I fell into a ravine. Oh look diamonds. Yeah, for once I don't _want_ diamonds. I want butter. Then I could make a butter apple. It just turns out that this particular ravine doesn't have any butter. Typical!

**Enderlox's POV**

Finally the 2nd obsidian breaks. I walk through. It's a bit of a squeeze due to my wings but y'know, a small price to pay, right? I fly off towards Deadlox. I have this sort of radar that makes me able to track him no matter where he is. I see him staring at a map, quickly approaching a ravine. Yeah, I'm a pretty fast flyer. I smirk and land silently. I sneak up behind him and push him into the ravine.

"AHHHHH!" he screams. I hear a sickening crunch as he lands on his foot, which buckles beneath him. He cringes and looks around then he looks up.

**Sky's POV**

Man I hope Deadlox is OK. He's my best bud, I don't know what I'd do without him. I remember when we first met.

_**Flashback**_

_I sit down and open my butter lunch box. I start eating all alone. I look over at my brother Kai Thekidares. He prefers to be called Drago. First day at a brand new school and he's already got a couple of friends. I've never been very social, but this is ridiculous. Everyone picks on me because of my eyes. It's not my fault that they're yellow. I like them. They're the colour of butter. Another kid comes over and sits next to me. I think he arrived at the new school a week ago, from what I heard other kids saying. He has brown hair that covers one eye, the other is maroon-y brown. He wears a V-neck T-shirt, jeans, sneakers and black and purple headphones. He looks about my age, 7-8 years old. "Can I sit here?" he asks "Or are you gonna call me names like everyone else?" I pat the ground next to me and he sits down. "Wow, you know, this is the nicest anyone's ever been to me…" he said sadly. He quickly smiled though and turned to me. "I'm Deadlox. Deadlox Emsie. You?"_

"_Sky Thekidares." _

_Deadlox smiles. "Nice to meet you Sky!"_

_**Flashback over**_

He was the first guy to ever be nice to me. I urge Shadow to move faster.

We can finally see the ravine. A figure is standing over it. Is that Deadlox? No wait, Deadlox doesn't have…wings. I check my map. The glitch purple dot is right next to the ravine. The green one is still there. "Huh?"

**Deadlox's POV**

"Wow. NICE MOVES DEADLOX!" a voice sneers from above.

"Enderlox? But-how-"

"You do know dragons have super strength, right?" Enderlox smirks. I face-palm.

"Deadlox?"

"Sky?" I look over to the other side of the ravine. Sky's standing there looking at me, then Enderlox, then back at me. He glares at my evil counterpart and aims his bow. Enderlox flys down to me and aims his claws and my chest.

"One more step," he digs them into me slightly, just enough to draw blood "and he dies."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Ok so here are some trnaslations for the surnames;**

**Sky Thekidares – SkythekidRS**

**Deadlox Emsie – DeadloxMC**

**Jason Troomoo – TrueMU**

**Husky Mudkeps – HuskyMUDKIPZ**

**Mitch Bajan Kanadiam – BajanCanadian**

**Jerome Ayesef – JeromeASF**

**And Ssundee's surname is unknown.**

**Ssundee: Why?**

**Me: You'll see. Also we'll see more of Drago later on. NO SPOILERS!**

**Question Time!**

**Mh20655: Can Jason take his helmet off and Sky take his glasses off?**

**Jason: NO! Trust me you do not want to know what would happen!**

**Sky: Not here. (5 minutes later he privately records a video of him showing Mh20655 his butter eyes and emails it to him/her)**

**FadingEcho12193: I DARE TY AND SKY TO KISS!**

**Deadlox&Sky: *pales and blushes* **

**Sky: OK Sky, pretend it's the most beautiful girl in the world.**

**Deadlox: OK, I'll do that too.**

**Both: Slowly go in for the kiss, touch lips and pull back* EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Deadlox: *runs to the toilet and pukes***

**Sky: *Brushes his teeth and uses mouth wash then spits on the floor* I've killed a giant squid lord, I was forced to dissect a squid, and I saw Herobrine kill my brother in front of my eyes, but NOTHING is as traumatizing as that!**

**I NEEDS MORE QUESTIONS! SEND THEM!**

**Dragon out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**YAY SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!**

**Enderlox: Can I kill him yet?**

**Me: No.**

**Enderlox: Why not? **

**Me: Because you're not going to kill him. At least, not before he kills you.**

**Deadlox: YES!**

**Enderlox: Aw…**

**Enjoy!**

**Sky's POV**

"Stop everything!" I yell. Everyone but Deadlox and Enderlox freezes. Enderlox smirks.

"Sky, don't worry about me! You have to kill Enderlox, before he kills you!" Deadlox yells. Enderlox just digs his claws deeper into my best buddy.

"What happens if we don't move, Enderlox?" I ask.

"You die," the hybrid replies calmly "Then he dies."

"So Deadlox dies either way?"

"Pretty much," he answers.

**Deadlox's POV**

Sky stands there thinking. I slowly start to walk away, careful not to let Enderlox notice.

"Well?" he asks.

"Fine," Sky says, aiming his bow. Mitch slips a butter arrow into his crossbow. Jerome aims a Betty to throw at Enderlox's head. Jason aims his laser cannon. Husky prepares to use Hydro Cannon, a powerful Pokémon move. Ssundee takes out and aims 2 diamond throwing knives. I'm already half way up the side of the ravine. It really husts due my busted leg, but it's better than death. They all released their attacks. Enderlox stabs where my heart was 2 minutes ago.

"Huh?" he looks up at me. I wave at him. He's about to fly up to me when my friends' attacks slam into him. He manages to dodge the arrows and Betty, but Husky' Hydro Cannon knocks him over as Ssundee's knives pin him down. Jason's laser hits his wing and burns a hole in it. "OW! F**K YOU JASON!" he yells

"Language!" I yell down at him as I hop onto Shadow behind Sky and we ride away.

Back at home, we discuss everything that happened. "Wow Deadlox. You just cannot die." Jason says. I just shrug.

"Guys, I think it may be a good idea to discuss everything that ever happened in ours pasts so that nothing like Enderlox ever happens again," I state.

"Meh, why not?" Sky asks. Jason pales slightly.

"I'll go first," Mitch volunteers.

**These next chapters will be all about Team Crafted's pasts. It will make it easier to understand later on.**

**YAY QUESTIONS!**

**Characters: AHHH! RUUUUUN!**

**Spark the Pony: I dare Sky, Deadlox and Jason to put on pretty dresses and act like girls!**

**Sky, Jason and Deadlox: *puts on dress* **

**Sky: *in high-pitched voice* Like, Deadlox, that dress, like, really suits you!**

**Deadlox: *in high-pitched voice* Why thank you Sky,, and those shoes are like, totes fashionable!**

**Jason: *in high pitched voice* I'm going to, like, update my Minebook status now!**

**Me: Jason, how is that girly?**

**Jason: *in normal voice* I don't know, just stop pressuring me!**

**Nightmare Flame: LET ME KISS DEADLOX!**

**Deadlox: *in normal voice* Oh crap…RUUUN!**

**Sky: *in normal voice* Oh no you don't! *grabs Deadlox* a dare is a dare!**

**Deadlox & Nightmare Flame: *kiss***

**Nightmare Flame: EEE! *faints***

**Deadlox: Fan-girls can be so annoying…and weird.**

**Draon out!**


	10. Chapter 10: MItch and Jerome

**Sorry for the wait guys I've been busy watching, I mean, uh, researching, yeah that's it, researching Team Crafted!**

**Enderlox: Like Nether you are…**

**Deadlox: Seriously? Why is it always bad language with you?**

**Enderlox: Uh, let's see, maybe because I'm evil! Duh!**

**Me: Anyway if the end of last chapter made no sense, basically I need an excuse to tell you about everyone's pasts. Deadlox isn't the only awesome one.**

**Deadlox: Aw…**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Mitch's POV**

_14 years ago_

As I walked home from school, I felt like something was wrong.

"Michelle-"

"Yeah, I feel it too," said my 12 year old sister.

"What do you think it means?" I ask her.

"I dunno…"

I stopped in my tracks. "What do you MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! You know EVERYTHING!" I yelled at her. She shook her head and giggled. Don't know why. I didn't do anything funny…

Suddenly, a fire truck, police car, and ambulance drove past, all the same direction. The direction to our house…

We lived in a wooden 2-storey house with a stone basement and cobblestone roof in the countryside, a couple of chunks away from the city. Luckily the school is at the border of the city, so we didn't have to walk for too long once we got there.

Anyway, the police car stopped and a police officer came out to us. "Are you Mitch and Michelle?" he asked. We nodded. He opened the door. We got in without hesitation. Yes, our parents warned us about stranger danger, but I could sense he was a good person, and I'm sure Michelle could too. Plus he was a policeman. He explained how a woman had called to come to our home address, the ambulance, police and fire department. She also said to watch out 2 kids, a boy and a girl, the boy with a red and black checked shirt and golden dog tag, the girl similarly dressed with a pink and white checked shirt and a silver dog tag.

"That's Lucy. She lives near us. She's pretty precise with stuff like that," Michelle explained.

"Yeah, and she always gives us cookies and this stuff she made called chocolate from cocoa beans and milk! She taught us the recipe!" I added

_Present time_

Sky's hand shot up.

"Yes, Sky?" I asked him.

"CAN YOU MAKE US SOME CHOCOLATE MITCH!?PLEASE CAN YOU!" Sky yells.

"OK, OK…" I make everyone chocolate. "Now, NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!"

_Back to 14 years ago_

We finally arrived at what was left of our house. The few pieces of wood left were burning away, flames spreading across the cobblestone floor. Michelle and I quickly got out of the car. My eyes widened as my dog tag reflected the leaping flames, reaching up towards the sky. Firefighters climbed up built in ladders and emptied buckets over the house as other firemen used this device called a hose that's basically a wire that squirts out water. As the inferno calmed down, tears welled up in my eyes.

"My home…" sobbed Michelle "It's gone…" I wanted to support her but I was just as upset.

The second the fire went out we sped inside to search for Mum and Dad. I found them in what was left of the kitchen. Mum at a sword stabbed into her chest, blood oozing out before my eyes. She had a look of horror on her face. It made me feel sick.

Dad, luckily had his eyes closed. He had an arrow in his chest, stomach and…um…yeah you can guess. All three injuries were coved in dried blood. He had some dripping from his mouth as well.

"Mum? Dad?" Fresh tears appeared in my eyes. "Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! Please!" I stared as they lay completely still. I cried my eyes out. "I wish…I wish I could've stopped this…" I sobbed. That's when I noticed that there was a note attached to the arrow in Dad's chest. I pulled it off and read it.

_Hello Mitch and Michelle._

_It's funny how a stray ember can bring down such strong houses. Although may of convinced it to hop a little further from the fireplace than it would've…_

_Of course your parents were a different story. Oh how your father fought. He fought like there was no tomorrow…oh wait, there was. I hit him in the 2 weak points-his heart, and his stomach. And his balls. Cause it was funny. His last words; "Run." And how your mother wishes she had listened to him. Instead she stood there, shocked. I stabbed her, then fled. _

_Now you know how they died. And now, I am hunting you two. Beware._

_Herobrine_

It was written in blood red ink…at least I thought it was ink. Something in me snapped. Rage filled my heart and took over my brain, clouding my thoughts. I took the sword out of my mother's body. It was diamond, and glowing. I stabbed everything around me, including myself, letting my tears and blood fall on the blade. Then the adrenaline wore off. I cried.

"MICHELLE!" I cried out before collapsing and crying myself to sleep

I woke up in hospital. I insisted on seeing my sister. She told me that she heard me cry out her name. He was searching the backyard at the time, so when she got there, I was already unconscious. Then she explained what unconscious meant. She saw the letter on my bedside table. "I found that next to you on the floor. You stabbed everything but the letter that made you so mad in the first place…"

Tears welled up as I remembered the sight of my dead parents. Michelle hugged me as I cried onto her shoulder, snuggling into my neck.

_Present time_

"Ever since I lived in an apartment with Michelle. I vowed to get my revenge on Herobrine. I heard one day that a village nearby had seen white eyes staring at them from the distance. The next night 2 people had been killed and all food sources gone. On the way I met Jerome. I was there investigating when I met you guys," I finish my story.

"Wow…"says Husky "I'm so sorry man."

I dry my tears. "It's OK…"

**Jerome's POV**

"As Mitch's best bud, I should go next. Right biggums?" I ask, standing on the table. Mitch rolls his eyes.

"Sure biggums,"

_10 years ago_

I grunted as I put down the barrel (a bucket with a lid). "What is in this thing?" I asked my boss, Kyle.

"A bunch of molten iron."

"Oh." I sit down for a minute to catch my breathe.

"You're lucky Jerome. We have to work for 12 hours a day. You only have to work for 6!" Kyle said.

"Heh heh…I guess being royalty has its advantages." I grinned. Kyle shook his head and went back for another barrel. My trainer, Duncan, comes up to me.

"Jerome, it's time to show me what you've learnt this year," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Like, right now?"

"Yeah. Right now."

"OK."

When we got above ground Duncan led me to a human village. It was night-time, and we were hiding in a tree, so we wouldn't be seen.

"Kill her," Duncan instructed, pointing 2 humans who was returning from the river with a bucket of water each.

"What?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Every bacca must learn how to kill a human. It's just something we do. Fine, I'll kill the boy," he jumped out of the tree and pounced on the boy. He looked about 5 years old. He began crying as the girl stood there in horror. Duncan pulled out the boy's liver and heart, threw the heart at the girl, then ran back up the tree. He popped the liver in his mouth. "Yum."

I stared at him. His hand was dripping blood, as was his mouth. It made my fur stand on end. I looked back at the dead human. He was bleeding everywhere, a look of terror trapped on his face. The girl was staring at his heart, which was still beating a squirting blood everywhere. It made me sick. Literally, I thought I was gonna puke. I ran back to the village.

"HEY! Come back!" I heard Duncan yell, but I just kept on running. As I ran into my village, people stared at me then started whispering stuff. I ran into Kyle, who had just come out of the mine. He was covered in coal dust from head to foot.

"Dude? Are you OK?" he asked

"DO I LOOK I'M OK!?" I yelled.

"HEY! Get him! He attacked me!" I heard Duncan yell. He looked freaking murderous, though he did just murder a little kid, so that kinda makes sense.

"You what?" Kyle asked

"EEP!" I exclaimed before running for it. I sped through the forest, taking every turn I could find to get away from the angry mob chasing me. Whenever I thought I'd lost them, they would appear in front of me. I took a path that lead towards a dark oak wood forest and saw them stop at the border.

"Damn it!"  
>"Stupid bacca…"<p>

"We can't chase him now!"

I figured there must be a reason these people were so scared, but I figured I'd worry about that later. I turned tail and ran in the distance I could hear Duncan talking; "What happened?"

"He got into the forest sir!"

"Don't worry, he won't last a minute in there. This is, after all, human territory…"

I froze. My blood went cold. I could practically see Duncan smirk, the blood on his fangs glowing in the moonlight. I kept walking, looking for a tree to spend the night. I found one that was big and the leaves were soft so I made myself a bed in one of the branches. Just as I drifted off, I saw a pair of glowing white eyes.

When I woke up, I decided to explore. After walking around a while I heard a rustle I looked around.

"Is that a bacca?" I heard a male voice whisper to himself. I looked around. I saw a small tuft of brown hair behind a bush. I walked over and parted the leaves. A human boy, about my age, sat on the grass. He had light brown hair and eyes, a red and black checkered T-shirt, a golden dog tag, black shorts, white socks and red sneakers. We both screamed as he jumped out of the leaves. He pulled out a diamond sword as I pulled out Betty, my diamond axe. It's traditional to name your favourite weapon, right? "W-who are you?" he asked.

"Jerome, prince of the Crawarra tribe. At least I was…" my face fell as I dropped Betty.

"Oh," he dropped his weapon too. "Wanna talk about it? I'm Mitch by the way."

I smiled. I just made a human friend. Maybe I wouldn't die out here after all

_Present day_

"And you know what happens next." I finished.

"Whoa… just…whoa…"

"DUNCAN IS FREAKING EVIL!" yelled Ssundee.

I put my head in my hands. "Don't remind me…"

**I'll just end it there. Wow, 2235 words, including ANs and questions! I think the size should make up for the chapter length.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, the last couple were mainly fillers and it got kinda boring but these ones have way more action which is awesome.**

**Just so you know the ages are:**

**Sky: 22**

**Jason: 19**

**Deadlox: 17**

**Mitch: 21**

**Jerome: 23**

**Husky: 20**

**Ssundee: Unknown**

**Ssundee: Why?**

**Me: YOU"LL SEE! Anyway, questions!**

**Clalaxabder: I dare…Jerome and Mitch to kiss! :3 #Merome!**

**Jerome & Mitch: *reluctantly kiss***

**Jerome: GROSS GROSS GROSS!**

**Mitch: Eurgh, I got fur on my tongue, gross!**

**Nightmare Flame: OMG LUV THIS SO MUCH! Very original (unlike other Enderlox fanfics)**

**Enderlox: What?**

**Nightmare Flame: and the story flows nicely.**

**Me: Well, thank you!**

**Nightmare Flame: Another dare, a few actually.**

**Deadlox: Oh no. EEP! *hides***

**Nightmare Flame's Sister: Sky tell everyone that Skylox is a thing.**

**Sky: Of course Skylox is a thing, I love reading Skylox fanfictions…except the ones were me and Deadlox have **

**Me: T-rated story bro!**

**Sky: …yeah right, anyway if Skylox didn't exist, then none of those fanfics would exist in the first place! And I do ship it in a friendship way :3**

**Nightmare Flame: Deadlox I'm sorry I kissed you…love you!**

**Deadlox: Um…thanks?**

**Nightmare Flame's Sister: Just cuz unlike my sis imam shipping fangirl-**

**Nightmare Flame: I hate shipping unless it's girlxboy and actually works**

**Nightmare Flame's Sister: -I want Jason to die and Mitch start screaming "I loved him! I LOVED HIIIIIM!" in a dramatic voice.**

**Jason: *sigh* *shoots himself with laser * Argh! *falls unconscious***

**Mitch: *kneels next to unconscious Jason* I loved him! I LOVED HIIIIIM!**

**Jason: *gets up* There, we acted it out. Happy?**

**Me: That happened.**

**MrOhyeah388: I dare Deadlox to make out with Enderlox XD**

**Deadlox: wat**

**Enderlox: No. Just no.**

**Me: You have to. It's a dare.**

**Deadlox & Enderlox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *make out quickly* NOOOOOOO!**

**Deadlox: That was disgusting.**

**Enderlox: *is traumatized***

**Sky: GUYS! I know how to kill Enderlox!**

**Everyone: What?**

**Sky: Make Deadlox make out with him so he gets traumatized and then kill him while he's weak.**

**Enderlox: Grr…**

**Sky: Crap. *runs***

**Enderlox: *chases Sky***

**Sky: HEEELLLLLLP!**

**Me: hehe**

**Dragon Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sky

**Hey guys! I can't update much now cause school's back, but I will try to update at least one chapter on at least one story every week.**

**Deadlox: So…not as much torture? Phew…**

**Me: Torture? You're telling each other your backstories, which isn't torture at all. At least, not for you Deadlox.**

**Deadlox: I know. I meant the dares.**

**Me: Oh, there won't be any less dares. Just more time in between them.**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: 0_0 **

**Leo: LOL.**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE A GROJBAND OC NOT A MINECRAFT OC!**

**Leo: I got lost. Where's my story?**

**Me: I had too many stories going and since no-one was reading it I deleted. I'll write another one.**

**Leo: Aw****. Well, can me and the band stay here until then?**

**Casey, Kai and Kevin: *waves nervously***

**Me: Ugh… fine, fine, whatever. On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW, here's a code that applies for the whole story:**

"Talking"

[Dragonese]

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

"So…me next?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"OK. Here goes…"

_18 years ago_

I looked at the photo of me and my family again. Me, Mum and Dad. I sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in…" I said sadly.

"Hey Sky, you coming or not?" Dad asked, coming in. He looked at the photo in my hands. "You miss her, huh?" I nodded. Herobrine raided the city a few months ago. Only 32, out of roughly 100, got away alive. Mum was one of the few that died defending themselves. "Well, the portal isn't gonna wait for us!" he said, smiling. I knew it was fake, but I took my butter armor off him anyway. He held out a glowing butter sword. "For you," he said. I took it. It was smaller than most swords, but just the right size for me.

"Shiny…" I said, grinning. Dad smiled, for real this time.

"LES GO!" Dad yelled, in the direction of the stronghold. I bolted after him, laughing.

_Present time_

"Now we know where he gets it from," I hear Jason whisper to Deadlox, who giggles. I just roll my eyes and continue the story.

_Back to 18 years ago_

We stood in front of the portal. It glowed black, shimmering and waving like a pitch black river. I stared nervously at the lava right below it. "Are you sure this thing will catch us before we fall?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. I've seen it do it before," Dad reassured me. "GERONIMO!" he yelled as he leapt in. The portal swallowed him up just before he reached the lava. That was good enough for me.

"WEEE!" I yelled, jumping after him. I felt the extreme heat near my feet just as my vision blacked out.

When my vision cleared, I was surrounded by white, crater-filled rock. I saw a strong hand hold out to me. I grabbed it as Dad lifted me up. "Now, let's go find that dragon!" he said, confidently.

We followed the cave system outside, to the End realm. I watched the EnderDragon fly above, flapping its elegant wings, slowly and gracefully. Endermen surrounded us and growled. One Enderman with a purple and black helmet on his head walked towards us. The other Endermen cleared a path for him.

"What is your business here?" he asked. It sounded more like a hiss.

"I'm Sam. Sam Thekidares. This is my son, Sky," Dad replied, gesturing to me when he said my name. "We are here to prove to the world that the EnderDragon is innocent, and has only killed thousands of people in self-defence," The Enderking squinted then said agreed to let us see her under guard supervision. We entered a large obsidian tower in the center of all the others. It was wider on the top. The Enderking led us to the top. We passed 3 rooms; kitchen, lounge, and…

"Dungeon?" I asked.

"For those of us who turn on their tribe. Just because we are the same species, doesn't mean we are all at peace with each other. Do you wish to enter?" The Enderking asked. Dad nodded. Don't know why. Anyway, the Enderking led us down some stairs underground. We reached the dungeon. Each cell was made of obsidian, with end stone bars and a weird glowing purple door. I looked into each door to see a similar situation-an Enderman, bleeding purple liquid in some places, chained to the wall. There was one Enderman more beat up than the others, and much thinner, suggesting that he wasn't getting as much food.

"What did he do?" I asked.

The Enderking's face fell. "He kidnapped a Minecraftian and forced an enderpearl into him, causing him to have an evil, half-dragon side that can, and will take over him. He probably won't survive longer than 30 years old before the dragoniod takes over completely," He explained.

_Present Time_

"Wait, WHAT!?" Deadlox exclaims.

"Heh heh…" I say, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "But you separated bodies, so it can't happen!" I remind him

"I hope…"

_Back to 18 years ago (You getting annoyed yet?)_

I felt something snap inside me. I walked up to the bars and glared at the Enderman. "How dare you do that to an innocent Minecraftian?" I asked. He just smiled. "You make me sick!" I walked away from the bars. "I've seen enough…"

Anyway, we didn't go into any more rooms after that, just a lot of stairs. At first I parkoured across to avoid a few stairs, but that got exhausting quickly. So I just walked. Eventually we reached the top and I was shocked by what I saw. There was the EnderDragon. Her wings were ripped, and she was bleeding purple and black blood everywhere. I looked around to see a bunch of discarded arrows, dripping with dragon blood. Dad ran up to the beast.

[Are you OK?] he asked. The dragon shook its head. [Oh, I am so sorry. I wish people would just come to their senses! They're the ones who come after you, you're only trying to defend yourself. Look what they've done…] he said, tracing over scars with his finger.

EnderDragon's eyes widened. It lifted its head slowly. [Thank you] she said.

[You're a girl? YES! I knew it!] Dad exclaimed. EnderDragon chuckled.

_Present Time_

"So, what next?" asks Ssundee.

"We lived in the End, Dad and EnderDragon got married, they had-" I'm cut off by the author bursting through the Forth Wall.

"SKY THIS IS A T-RATED STORY! STOP DOING THAT!" he yells before running out, the Wall fixing itself as he leaves.

Jerome is the first to speak. "0_0…wat?"

"No…idea…" replies Mitch.

"Anyway…" I continue. "The next thing worth mentioning happened a year later…"

_17 years ago_

I looked at the black-and-purple object in the center of EnderDragon's roost. It was about half my height, and sort of oval shaped. I was very confused. EnderDragon flew in and came to rest. She hadn't been attacked in ages, so her wounds had had time to heal. [Hello Sky]

[[Hi Endie. What's that?] I asked, pointing at the object she had curled herself around.

[It's my egg] she explained. [You are going to have a brother or sister]

I beamed. I had been lonely living here, with only the Endermen as company. You can't exactly play tag with a creature that is way taller than you, blends in with the sky, and can teleport at any time in any direction, can you? [How long until it hatches?] I asked excitedly.

[A few days to a week. Depends on how often I look after it. The heat from my body helps the baby grow]

[OKAY! Look after all day until it hatches, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse!] I begged,

giving her my puppy dog face. EnderDragon just smiled. [Okay]

[Yay!] I said, running off to try and find my Enderman buddy, Eric. We were playing hide-n-seek. Probably not the best idea…

About a week later, I was sitting above the tower, next to the egg, bored out of my mind. I was counting how many purple spots there are on the egg when a crack appeared in the middle of one.

[Um…EnderDragon? The egg's hatching,] I called out. Seconds later I heard the unmistakable sound of wings flapping through the sky. EnderDragon arrived and sat next to the egg, with Dad in her back. The crack on the egg spread, and soon the whole egg was covered in cracked and scratches. Suddenly, the top came off, and a little head pooped up in the hole. He had one blue eye and one purple eye. His purple on was partially covered by chocolate brown hair. Two little grey horns poked out from the top of his head. EnderDragon carefully grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out. He had wings and a tail like EnderDragon, and had random patches of black scales all over his body. EnderDragon positioned him so that you couldn't see his balls as Dad put a piece of cloth on him like a nappy **(AN: A nappy is another word for diaper)**. He looked around in awe. Dad smiled.

[Welcome to the world, Kai Thekidares]

_Present Time_

"Then what?" Jason asks.

"If you would STOP INTERRUPTING I will tell you," I reply. Jason just scoffs and crosses his arms.

_11 years ago_

It was time for my first day at school. I had to skip a few grades because of my age, but luckily Dad used to home-school me. I looked at Kai, or as he likes to be called, Drago (don't ask why), as he looked around him in wonder. He was wearing a T-shirt and pants similar to mine, but purple and back instead of black and grey. His shoes were bright blue. He had sunglasses on top of his head. We didn't bother hide his wings and tail, due to the fact that the school we were going to was specially built so that hybrids could attend, so he had wing and tail holes in the back.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a tree.

"That's a tree," I tell him.

"What's that?"

"Grass."

"What's that?"

"The Sun."

Drago ran up to a pig. He looked up at me. "What's that?"

I groaned. "It's a pig. You can ride them with saddles," I explained, and watched as Dragon put a saddle on the pig's head and hopped on.

"Like this?" he asked.

I held in my laughter. "Not exactly…"

_Present Time_

"I met Deadlox later that day, Jason and Seto a few days after, Husky that next week, Ssundee in a few months on school camp, and Mitch and Jerome in a few years when we went to that desert village for a field trip," I sum up.

"ME NEXT!" Husky jumps up onto his chair.

"OK, sure…" Jason says nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! FINALLY! Yeah, sorry for taking such a long break from this guys, but hey, no big deal, right? After all, you all had way better stories to read in the meantime!<strong>

**Casey: Don't that. I'm sure you write awesome storied!**

**Leo: He does. I just read this and his Grojband story, Networked.**

**Me: GUYS YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET INVOLVED!**

**Casey and Leo: Sowwy **

**Me: Anyway guys, I need OCs to be partnered up with some of my OCs (who actually my IRL friends Minecrafted). I can also use male OCs for other stuff, like Sky Army members. Not all OCs will get in though. We don't wanna confuse things with too many OCs.**

**Dare time!**

**Everyone: EEP! *hide***

**Clalexander: I already want more! I got more dares too! :3**

**I dare Sky and Jason to kiss. There's already Skylox dares so I had to do a SkyMU :P**

**Sky: WHY IS EVERYONE PAIRING ME WITH EVERYONE!**

**Jason: Calm down sky, just kiss me through my helmet!**

**Sky: Why aren't you taking off your helmet?**

**Jason: You don't wanna know…**

**Me: Clalexander, before you complain, having Jason take off his helmet would mean spoilers. Sorry.**

**Sky and Jason: Whatever *kiss through Jason's helmet***

**Sky: There. Happy?**

**Clalexander: Nope. Then they have to say they love each other and hug and then have a full on make-out session that lasts for 2 whole minutes! He he…SkyMU…you love each other, OK? JUST SAY IT LIKE 5 TIMES!**

**Sky and Jason: Crap. **

**Sky: *sigh* I love you Jason. *mutters so no-one hears but Jason: In a friendship way***

**Jason: I love you too, Sky. *mutter so no-one hears but Sky: Same here***

**Sky and Jason: *hug***

**Sky: Your suit is scratching me.**

**Jason: Yeah well your amulet is digging into me!**

**Me: And now for the make-out session! And because it's full-on, Jason can't wear his helmet!**

**Jason: Crap. Um…*sees random closet in corner* Aha! *drags Sky in closet with him***

**Deadlox: Has that closet always been there?**

**Jason: *whispers: Sky, keep your eyes shut at all times.* *Sky nods and closes his eyes* *Jason takes off helmet***

**Me: Alright guys, you ready?**

**Sky and Jason: Yep!**

**Me: OK…start now! *starts stopwatch* **

**Sky and Jason: *make-out***

**Me: (2 minutes later) OK, time's up!**

**Jason: *puts on helmet***

**Sky and Jason: *come out***

**Nightmare Flame: I have no idea why I love this so much-**

**Me: Well, thank you!**

**Casey: *watching from steps with rest of band* Told ya someone would complement him.**

**Leo: Hmph… *gives Casey 5 bucks***

**Nightmare Flame: -but anyway…I have a few dares. Again. Are you getting tired of this yet?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: Nah…**

**Nightmare Flame: OK first I have a letter from ? for Deadlox.**

**Deadlox: Huh? *snatches letter and reads out loud:**

**Deadlox, the plan to assassinate Sky and take over Team Crafted is complete.**

**Sky: Wait what!?**

**Deadlox: I have all the instructions for the traps and weapons by our meeting place. Goodbye. God, I hope Nightmare Flame puts this in the right mailbox.**

**Sky: DEADLOX WTF DUDE!**

**Deadlox: *sigh* Nice try Enderlox**

**Enderlox: *head pops out from tree* Really? :D**

**Deadlox: -_- No.**

**Enderlox: Oh **

**Nightmare Flame: Enderlox, *tosses him cupcakes* SPRINKLES INTENSIFY!**

**Enderlox: :D YAY!**

**Deadlox: OK, that's really OOC…**

**Sky: OOC?**

**Deadlox: *face-palm* Out Of Character. Duh.**

**Nightmare Flame: Sky, I don't know if this makes me a player, and you were the first person I thought of to ask about romance (Not because of Dawn. Sorry about that, by the way).**

**Deadlox: Uh oh.**

**Sky: Nah, its fine.**

**Me: Why did Deadlox say 'uh oh'?**

**Deadlox: Because now it's *puts on sunglasses* seri-ow-us!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Nightmare Flame: I have a crush that likes me back. However, there is another boy that I'm good friends with that I'm pretty sure likes me. As the frosting on the cake, I have a major crush on ZexyZek. WADDO?**

**Sky: Go with the dude that likes you back. You'll be happy with him if you really love each other. If the other guy's really your friend, he'll understand. And, you can always take him instead if you two break up. And with the ZexyZek thing, just try to ignore it. It's simply a case of over-fan-girling. You'll grow out of it. Chances are, you'll never even meet Zek. So forget about him and be happy with who you're with. **

**Ssundee: Nice speech bro *fist-bump***

**Sky: *fist-bump***

**Nightmare Flame: And finally, should we fire the camera guy? **

**Me: We have a camera-man?**

**Sky: What's a camera? Is it one of those advanced redstone devices from your universe? **

**Me: Yeah. I'll explain later.**

**Mr. Awesome: Let's see…hmm…I dare Sky to make out with a squid and be disappointed when it stops. I'm an evil person…heh heh.**

**Sky: Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nopenopenopenopenopenope!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sky: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sky: No. **

**Me: Yes.**

**Sky: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sky: No.**

**Me: No.**

**Sky: Yes.**

**Me: Ha! You said yes!**

**Sky: NOOOOOOO! And how am I supposed to act disappointed?**

**Husky: Hmm…aha! Sky, catch! *throws small object***

**Sky: *catches object* *smirks* Perfect. *turns around for a second* Bring out the squid! *turns back around***

**Ssundee: *carries squid with earplugs in his ears***

**Squid: Hi Sky. Sky. Sky, Imma squid! Sky, hey Sky. Hey Sky.**

**Sky: *sigh* *makes out with squid***

**Squid: *eyes widen* *writhes around, as if in pain* Help! **

**Husky: *pulls off squid, puts it down, blows it up, leaving a hole in the floor***

**Me: Good thing I got lots of spare quartz**

**Sky: Aw man. I was enjoying that.**

**Everyone: HOW!**

**Sky: *takes pulls plastic thing with spikes all over it of his tongue* I was basically killing him from the inside.**

**Everyone: Ohhh….**

**Deadlox: Are we done yet? There are already 3 whole pages of dares!**

**Me: This is the last one. Hmm…I think this works best if Sky and the one daring him go into another room.**

**Sky: 0_0 Oh Notch I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS T-RATED!**

**Me: It's not that. Notch forbid.**

**PigLoller500: LES GO! *pulls Sky into other room so no-one else hears* Ok Sky, look Deadlox in the eye then whisper in his ear 'meet me in my room in 5 minutes' then walk away.**

**Sky: K…*walks out* *goes up to Deadlox and looks him in the eye***

**Deadlox: Uh…Sky you OK man?**

**Sky: *looks around* Meet me in my room in 5 minutes. *walks off***

**Deadlox: 0_0 wat**

**Me: And that wraps up this chapter. I think the fact that this chapter has 2976 words makes up for the long wait. Remember to send in dares and OCs!**

**Team Crafted and Enderlox: NO! Don't send dares!**

**Me: Ignore them. Dragon out!**

_**5 minutes later**_

**Deadlox: *armed with diamond sword and armour* So, Sky, what did you want?**

**Sky: Nothing. That was the dare.**

**Deadlox: Oh.**

***Awkward silence***

**Sky: Wanna play epic jump map?**

**Deadlox: YAY!**


	12. Chapter 12: da FISH!

**It is an understatement to say 'sorry for the wait'?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Me: OK, OK, I'm sorry…but really, I apologise from the bottom of my heart for taking so long to update this. I got really busy (mostly with homework and other school stuff and YouTuber research…I write stories about people I don't know stuff about!) and yeah…but I'm here now!**

**I am surprised how much dares I got. You guys really like torturing the cast, don't you?**

**Enderlox: Wait what?**

**Team Crafted: *hides***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Enjoy guys.**

**BTW:**

"_Pokémon language"_

* * *

><p><strong>Husky's POV<strong>

"Well I used to be a normal Mudkip from the Pokémon dimension…until Herobrine kidnapped me and took me to Minecraftia…

_12 years later_

I was playing with my little cousins-my fellow mudkips, Zakky and Jonny. We were spitting water at each other and making a huge mess, like kids do.

"_Hey guys, check out this new move I learnt! It's called Water Gun!" _I yelled before firing a jet of water in their faces. They giggled and used Tackle to knock me to the ground. We continued to play around like this until a human came up to us. He had dark brown hair and a shot beard and tanned skin. He wore a teal T-shirt, black shoes and jeans. What really scared us were his eyes-they were glowing white. We slowly backed away. He scooped down and picked Zakky up. The little mudkip pushed him away, trying to escape but to no avail.

"_Husky, help!"_ he squealed. I ran up to the human to try and knock him over but he just scooped me up too. I was really distressed now. I flailed my paws, trying to get away from this monster. Jonny just stood there, too scared to move.

"_Run Jonny!" _I squealed as the human tightened his grip on me. Jonny nodded before bolting as fast as he could-but not fast enough. The human just tossed me and Zakky into his backpack and ran after Jonny, who joined us a minute later.

"_Man, it stinks in here_…" he said, before hopping up and joining us as we watched the human walk away from the lake. He pressed a button in his hand, and in a massive explosion, our home was gone. My eyes welled up in tears, and Jonny fell onto Zakky and started crying his eyes out. Me and Zakky were crying too. The human just chuckled. A cold, ark, evil chuckle. He walked into a portal and we left the realm of Pokemon forever.

When we got through the portal, something weird happened. Everything became blocky. All curves turned into edges. It was crazy. We felt the bag being tipped over and we fell out into a cage. It was small, the size of a boat. We could barely all fit. The floor was made of stone, with tough iron bars surrounding our bodies.

"Alright kids, now listen up. Do as I say, and I won't hurt you…much. But if you cause trouble…well. He gestured to a door across from the cage. It was labelled 'Torture Room' we scuttled to the back of the cage. The human chuckled that evil laugh again and left, leaving only 3 small pieces of bread only about 5 pixels by 5 pixels. We devoured it and tried to get to sleep.

When I woke up, we were being transported to another room now. I nudged Zakky and Jonny awake, and we watched as we passed many rooms, terrified of what could happen to us. The trailer carrying the cage entered a room with 3 average sized prison cells, each with a young human boy in it. The cells were separated by bars, so me and the others could still communicate. We were each put into separate cells and left alone. I looked up at the boy next to me. He was slightly overweight, and wore glasses. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing blue prison uniform, just like the other humans.

"Um…hi?" he said. "I'm Quinton…I'm a human…what are you?

"Mudkip!" I said

Quinton smiled. "Well Mudkip, it's nice to meet you!" he said, holding out his hand. I shook it with my flipper and decided to see what the others were up to.

On one side of me was Jonny. He was chatting with a human with straight blonde hair called Jonathon. On the other was Zakky, who was introducing himself to a human with short dirty blonde hair called Zakary.

The human with the white eyes came back in. I backed away in fear, Quinton joining me. "That's Herobrine," he explained. "He's a demon who tortures people for the fun of it."

Herobrine opens up Jonny and Jonathon's cage. He picks them up and walks off with them calmly.

"_Jonny! Let him go! Please!" _I begged, but all that came out was 'mudkip'. One of things I hate about being a Pokémon.

"No, Jonathon! Don't do dis!" Quinton yelled. Tears filled his eyes. Herobrine turned around and approached the cage. I jump back.

"Do you think I'm giving you a choice?" Herobrine asks. His voice is eerie and demonic. Quinton just shakes his head and Herobrine walks out. Jonny gives me a look that clearly says 'Help…" I wished I could.

About an hour later Herobrine came back in and picked up me and Quinton the same way he did with Jonny and Jonathon. We both tried to wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Where are you taking us!?" Quinton asked. Herobrine stayed silent as ever and took us to another room. In this room there was a strange device. It had 2 small pods, big enough to fit about one person. There was one bigger pod in the middle and a mess of wires between them all. He threw me in one and Quinton in the other. I was terrified. What was this thing, what was it gonna do to me. I saw no point in trying to escape so I just sat down and cried. I heard someone flick a switch and suddenly it felt like I was being torn apart. I looked down at my paw. It was fading. I was being pulled apart molecule by molecule. I yelled out in pain before fainting. My last thoughts were how I was sorry I couldn't protect Zakky.

When I woke up something didn't feel right. I could feel 2 side to me. I knew Quinton's memories. It was like I had 2 minds, 2 personalities, fused into one. I had no idea how right I was. I stepped out of the machine, and for some reason was in the middle one. It was hard, like 2 sides of me were saying to go in different directions. My 2 legs wouldn't go in the right direction…wait that's not right. I look down at my front paws…they weren't paws weren't paws anymore. They were hands. I stared over at Herobrine. Suddenly my legs seemed to move on my own. I grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do to me!?" I asked.

"You mean us," he corrected.

"Huh…us?"

"Look around…the only people here are me and you 2," he said

"What?"

"I fused you together," he explained. I felt a burning rage inside me as I leapt towards the demon. I pinned him but in a sudden burst of energy, I was thrown away. Herobrine stood above me triumphantly. "You and the others will be my slaves from now on," he said.

_Present Time_

"Man, that sucks…" Deadlox says

"I think most of us have a bone to pick with Herobrine," Mitch states. We all agree.

"So, what next?" Ssundee asks

"Well, I was Herobrine's slave for a few years and then I managed to get Zakky, Jonny and myself out of that Nether-hole," I say.

_9 years ago_

One day Herobrine sent us to deliver some brains and flesh to the mutant zombie guards at the entrance to the castle.

"And feel free to throw up on it-They say it makes it taste better!" the demon states. I struggle to keep it down while Zakky just lets it all out.

"And there goes your lunch," Jonny says.

On the way we pass by a medical room and a light-bulb goes up in my head.

"Be right back!" I yell as I sneak in. The room is empty, so I switch the light on. I search through mountains of boxes until I find my objective-the sleeping potions. "Doo-doo-doo!" I whisper in celebration.

I came out and poured about a hundred potions on the zombie food and we continued on.

The guards devoured the food as soon as it was presented to them. Suddenly they started to wobble and soon collapsed, snoring. I turned around and smiled at my cousins.

"Let's get outta here guys," I said

_Present Time_

"We went to an adoption centre and got adopted. I moved out when I turned 18 2 years ago but Zakky and Jonny, who are now 16, are still living there. We send each other letters all the time," I finish.

"Wait did you say Zakky and Jonny? Which school did they go to?" Sky asks

"Um, Hybrids' High School. Why?" I ask.

"I know those guys, they're good friends of Drago's," Sky says.

"So, who next?" Jerome asks.

"Um, I think Ssundee should go next," Jason says hurriedly.

"Um OK…" he says

* * *

><p><strong>Was the ending rushed? It was kinda rushed, wasn't it? Whatever. <strong>

**Dare time!**

**Everyone: NOOO!**

**PigLoller500: OK Sky take off Ssundee's glasses and if he asks if you want cake say yes!**

**Ssundee: 0_0 uh oh. *runs away***

**Sky: Oh no you don't! *tackles Ssundee, rips of his glasses and jumps off***

**Derp Ssundee: Heeey Skyyyyyyy!**

**Sky: *nervously* U-um…yes?**

**Derp Ssundee: Do you want some…*takes out cake* CAAAAAAAAAAAKKEE!**

**Sky: Um…OK?**

**Derp Ssundee: heh heh…heh *gives Sky cake* heh**

**Sky: *nervously takes tiny bite of cake* *smiles* This is actually pretty good! *Eats cake really fast***

**Derp Ssundee: Thanks! I made it myself, with real fertiliser!**

**Sky: *swallows* Fertiliser?**

**Derp Ssundee: Dog s**t!**

**Sky: *pukes in Derp Ssundee's face* Someone give this guy some glasses!**

**Nightmare Flame: *starts beating crap out of school***

**Me: Uh…**

**Everyone: *backs away***

**Nightmare Flame: *steps on school for good measure* Did I win?**

**Me: Um…**

**School: *weakly* Damn you…**

**Me: Nope. Not yet. *drags school to cliff and kicks it off* THIS. IS. MINECRAFT!**

**Me: Woah…**

**School: *respawns* no duh it's Minecraft. *grabs Nightmare in choke hold and holds above cliff**

**Kurai: *leaps* I'LL SAVE YOU NIGHTMARE! *misses by a good five feet**

**Nightmare Flame: *choking* A for effort!**

**Sky: *rams school with butter sword* YAY!**

**Nightmare Flame: Not sure if that's how it works IRL, but anyway…**

**You can't be scared yet, it's barely begun!**

**Deadlox: *faints***

**Husky: *squirts him with freezing water***

**Deadlox: *wakes up* Oh Notch that's cold!**

**Nightmare Flame: More Deadlox, Jason or Sky angst/hurt/comfort please :D!  
>Sky, Jason, Deadlox: wat?<strong>

**Me: Oh, there'll be enough of that in the story, we don't need any here!**

**Sky, Jason, Deadlox: WHAT!?**

**Nightmare Flame: *tosses butter ingot, helmet, headphones, water bucket, Betty, diamond sword, and cake* TEAM CRAFTER, CATCH!**

**Team Crafted: catches items***

**Sky: *eyes light up* YAY!**

**Jerome: How did you get my Betty?**

**Everyone else: That was random.**

**Nightmare Flame: I dare Sky to beat the crap out of Deadlox and feel sorry for him.**

**Deadlox: *runs away***

**Sky: *tackles Deadlox and starts punching him* I'm so sorry Deadlox! I'm so sorry!**

**Deadlox: Ow! It's-ow-OK Sky-ow!**

**Nightmare Flame: OK, OK, you can stop. Jeez…**

**Enderlox, my OC Kurai is your sister-**

**Enderlox: I have a sister?**

**Nightmare Flame: -and she's…confused…about your motives. If you kill Deadlox, you will weaken yourself despite having separated yourself from him.**

**Enderlox: So? I'm gonna-**

**Me: STOP RIGHT THERE DON'T GIVE ANY SPOILERS ENDERLOX DON'T YOU DARE! **

**Enderlox: Sorry. Basically Deadlox will be the last one I kill. Then no-one will have enough power to stop me, even in my weakened state.**

**Kurai: Why are you doing this, brother?**

**Enderlox: I'm the bad guy. It's part of the job description.**

**Kurai:…He's got a point.**

**Nightmare Flame**: **I dare Sky to tell a squid "Hey! I'm a Sky! Hey, hey I'm a Sky I'm a Sky!" obnoxiously over and over again to a squid until it explodes.**

**Sky: YES!  
>Squid: *spawns in pool next to dare area* What? Why am I here?<strong>

**Sky: Hey Squid! I'm a Sky! Hey Imma Sky! I'm a Sky, OK! Hey. Hey. Hey Squid, I'm a Sky!**

**Squid: OMG STOP!**

**Sky: Imma Sky imma Sky imma Sky!**

**Squid: *growls* *Jumps onto Sky's face***

**Sky: *muffled* I'm a Sky! I'm still a Sky! I'm a Sky with a Squid on my face please get it off!**

**Deadlox: *pulls off squid***

**Sky: I'm a Sky, I'm a Sky!  
>Squid: I'm a Squid, I'm a Squid! Ah screw it! *swims away*<strong>

**Sky: …well.**

**Nightmare Flame: That happened. Anyway! Did Ssundee ever get his glasses back?**

**Derp Ssundee: D: no-one wants my fertilised cake!**

**Deadlox: Nope**

**Nightmare Flame: *smirks* Good…Ssundee**

**Derp Ssundee: *turns around slowly* *has creepy expression on face* Yeeeeeeessss?**

**Nightmare Flame: I dare you to kill a cake.**

**Derp Ssundee: *looks at cake in hands* *tears up* I'm gonna miss you poop cake… *puts cake down* *stands back* *leaps forward, iron sword in hand, and repeatedly rams cake with it***

**Everyone but Derp Ssundee: YAY!**

**Derp Ssundee: *finds glasses* wats dis? *plays with glasses then puts them on***

**Ssundee: What the – oh.**

**Nightmare Flame: Ok next I dare all of Team Crafted except to Sky to say 'I hate you and your dumb gold!" in Sky's face.**

**Sky: *takes deep breathe* I can take it!**

**Jason: You sure dude?**

**Sky: Yep. Just get it over with.**

**Team Crafted (excluding Sky): SKY WE HATE YOU AND YOUR DUMB GOLD!**

**Sky: *starts crying* god damn it I thought I could I could take it**

**Deadlox: My Notch I'm so sorry dude…**

**Mitch: You OK buddy?**

**Sky: *wipes eyes* I'm fine.**

**Kuromiluv909: Dis so awesome!**

**Me: Heh, thanks!**

**Kuromiluv909: I have a dare. Deadlox has to play 7 minutes in heaven with me in front of his friends!**

**Deadlox: Oh Notch…**

**Kuromiluv909: And he has to enjoy it.**

**Deadlox: 0_0 crap…**

**Kuromiluv909 & Deadlox: *kiss for 7 minutes***

**Kuromiluv909: Yay!**

**Deadlox: Huh. I guess that was kinda nice…**

**Sky: Kurolox! Called it! I call that shipping! I ship you guys! Shipping.**

**Kuromiluv909: Kurolox!? *faints with joy***

**OK that's all!**

**Jerome: Thank freaking Notch…**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Dragon Out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ssundee

**Um…sorry?**

**Readers: *throw fruit at me***

**Me: OK OK I get it… **

**Sky: Hey dude, what happened at the end of last chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah, technical difficulties. When I upload this I'm going to edit it, so go back to that if you wanna know what happens. OK so this is Ssundee's backstory and maybe Jason's depends how long they are I wanna keep each chapter between 500-2000 words. Let's get started.**

**Ssundee's POV**

Every looks at me expectantly.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, but there isn't much to tell. You see…I have amnesia."

"Huh?"

"Amnesia?"

"What's that?"

"Amnesia is when you lose your memory," Jason explains.

"Thank you Jason," I say, before continuing my story.

_8 years ago_

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I heard was a beeping. Beep…beep…beep… It was actually really annoying. I looked to my left to see a heart monitor, IV and other medical stuff. 'Where the Nether am I?' A man walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake," he said.

"Uh…yeah. Um… hey where am I? Who am I? What happened? Why am I here?" I was full of questions I wanted answered. The doctor just stood there and waited.

"You are in a hospital, we do not know who you are, a woman found you hurt and bloodied in the street and brought you here," he replied calmly. "Now, what do you remember?" he asks. I racked my brain for answers, but whenever I got close to something I was blinded by a vision of two white glowing eyes. I told the doctor this. "Hmm…you seem to be experiencing some form of amnesia. Are you sure you can't remember anything else?" I shook my head. "Well, you're going to need a name, if temporary. Just until you regain your regain your memory," he said. "What do you wish to be called?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. I didn't know why. "Ssundee."

"Ssundee it is then."

That night, I had a dream. I was in a room, surrounded by red rocks of some kind. Kinda like netherack, but smoother. And a deeper shade of red, more like blood than anything. Suddenly, a figure came into view. He had brown hair, blue pants and a turquoise shirt. What really scared me were his eyes. Glowing white eyes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you somehow survived my attack, Ian," he said.

"Wha-who are you? Who's Ian?"

"Why, you are Ian. Do you not remember? Hm. That blow on your head must've given you amnesia."

"Leave me alone! And my name's not Ian, its Ssundee!" I yelled. "And you still haven't answered my first question!" The man started to fade. "Hey, where are you going? Hey wait-come back!"

I awoke with a start. The doctor, who was examining me at the time, looked at me. "Are you OK Ssundee?" he asked.

"Doctor, I think I know who attacked me." I explained the dream, and everything that happened in it.

"Hmm…that would be Herobrine. What I wanna know is why he is so interested in you…"

"He called me something…um…Isaac? No, not Isaac uh… Ian! Yeah Ian."

Doc spun around and stared at me in shock. "Of course…"

"Huh?"

"There's this legend, about a boy named Ian. It says that he wears sunglasses everywhere he goes, and if he takes them off he goes insane. He and his friends, a spaceman, a hunger games pro, a friendly bacca, a dragonmorph, and a man obsessed with butter will someday kill Herobrine once and for all. If you are the Ian from the prophecy, then Herobrine was probably after you so he could kill you before you kill him,"

_Present Time_

"Wait, dragonmorph?" Deadlox asks

"Yeah. I don't what that is, but judging from the other descriptions, I'd say that's you Deadlox," I tell him. "It would make sense, considering the whole Enderlox thing."

"So I can turn into a dragon!? AWESOME!" Deadlox yells.

"Great, first I play a game with the biggest jump scares in history and now I have to kill Herobrine!" Sky exclaims. "Why must my life be so full of fear..?"

"Anyway…"

_Back to 8 years ago_

"Wow…that's a big responsibility…still, if it means stopping Herobrine once and for all, I'm in!" I say.

A nurse walks in. "Doctor Maurice, we have done more investigations at the crime scene and discovered that Herobrine managed to successfully kill Ssundee's parents before coming after him." She stated. Suddenly it felt like a fire was lit inside of me. I was angry!

"Wait till I get my hands on that murderer!" I tried to run out of the room but Doc held me in place while I ran on the spot for a bit before realising I wasn't going anywhere.

"Easy kiddo. The prophecy says that a man called Ian kills Herobrine. You're still a kid." He explained.

I calmed down and fell to my knees. I felt my eyes tart to water but kept myself from crying. "What now?" I asked.

"There's an adoption centre nearby. We can send you there after you've recovered. I'm friends with the manger so he'll make sure you get a good home."

"Yeah…OK."

_Present Time_

"I was soon adopted by a kind man who raised me as his own until I met you guys," I finished.

"I still can't believe there's a prophecy about us! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELLS US THIS EARLIER!?" Jerome ask/yells.

"Never came to mind?" I say.

"OK, Jason's turn now," Deadlox says. The spaceman slouched in his chair.

"I well uh I, heh heh, do I have to?" he asks.

"Yes," We all say.

Jason groans. "OK…"

**Sky: Jason why are you so reluctant to share your past.**

**Jason: Uh…**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter. OK before we start the dares I have a few things to say.**

**OK so first off a dragonmorph is a human who can transform into any kind of dragon at will. Deadlox is one due to the whole Enderlox ordeal. Enderlox is obviously one too. Yep we're gonna have an awesome dragon vs dragon boss battle at the end of the story. Right before the huge battle against Herobrine and co.**

**Also, whoever can guess that jump scare game that Sky was talking about gets free toast complete with butter.**

**Sky: GIMME! *grabs butter toast***

**Me: Don't worry, I've got spares. OK now it's dare time!**

**Nightmare Flame: OMG…yus. Yus. YUS. YUS! FINALLY! I would've held the exclamation mark on the keyboard forever, but I got moah dares**

**Everyone: Oh crap…**

**Nightmare Flame: I can you saying oh crap by the way.**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Nightmare Flame: OK 1…uh…actually you guys are lucky. To make up for the large outburst last chapter, I'm gonna draw a blank for this one.**

**Everyone: phew…**

**Nightmare Flame: BE PREPARED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: Well crap.**

**Nightmare Flame: Anyway, love your story always Drago, I don't think I've ever been so excited for a story chapter to come out :D. You are one lucky man.**

**Me: Really? Well, heh, thanks! *blushes slightly***

**Mh20655: FIIISH :D**

**Everyone but Husky: Oooookaaay….**

**Husky: I'M NOT A FISH!**

**Spark the Pony: I dare Deadlox to jump out of a window…at night-time…and live!**

**Deadlox: *gulp* OK…*deep breathe* let's do this. *leaps out of window* GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**

**Sky: *catches Deadlox* Gotcha!**

**Deadlox: *blushes***

**Sky: *blushes***

**Fan-girls: SKYLOX SKYLOX SKYLOX OMG!**

**Me: How the Nether did they get in here? Tyga you're the security guard you're supposed to prevent stuff this from happening!**

**Tyler: *flattened on ground* Oww…**

**Me: Oh.**

**PigLoller500: OK Sky eat a squid then offer everyone else some and they must eat it!**

**Sky: *makes squid sushi* *eats some* Yes! I knew making squid into my favourite food would be delicious! You guys want some?**

**Team Crafted: Yeah OK… *everyone grabs a serving***

**Me: You too Enderlox.**

**Enderlox: I can't eat one of my comrades!**

**Me: Now.**

**Enderlox: Fine *takes a tiny bite* this is actually really good! *devours it***

**Squids: *run-I mean swim- away***

**Lightningstar and Max:**

**Lightningstar: I want Deadlox to fall off a cliff!**

**Max: WHAT!? You can't do that!**

**Lightningstar: Oh yes I can. *shoves Deadlox off cliff***

**Deadlox: AAHHHH!**

**Sky: *catches Deadlox (again)***

**Deadlox: *blushes (again)***

**Sky: *blushes (again)***

**Max: You're dead to me.**

**Lightningstar: See if I care.**

**MrOhyeah388: I dare Sky to punch Deadlox's balls.**

**Deadlox: Oh crap. *runs away***

**Me: Alright fan-girls, I'll give you kiss if you catch him for me.**

**Fan-girls: *catch Deadlox in a flash***

**Me: I love this job. *gives girl who give me Deadlox a small kiss***

**Sky: OK…I'm sorry Deadlox *punches Deadlox's balls***

**Deadlox: OWWW! It's OK Sky…**clutches balls***

**ME: And that's all for this chapter! Dragon out!**


	14. Update: I'M NOT DEAD

**...**

**Hi.**

***dodges five thousand tomatoes thrown at face* OK OK CUT IT OUT!**

**Yeah...so I've been pretty much dead on here for a while now...truth is, I never intended to return to this account - this stuff is mostly pretty cringeworthy...**

**However, I was looking through my stuff the other day, and this story is actually probably my best on here! And looking at the reviews, so many people begging me to continue...**

**I'm going to finish this story, then I will leave , at least, when writing my own stories.**

**So here's the plan - whenever I have free time, I'm gonna work on revising the chapters already written, while working on new chapters as well. Once everything's revised, I will continue uploading new chapters.**

**I'm also only gonna have a certain amount of dares and asks each chapter - I'll still do them all though, and if by the time the story is finished, I still dares to do, I will post a finalising chapter on that.**

**See you (hopefully) soon, Midnight (Previously known as Dragon)**


End file.
